


The journey home

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Twilight Frontier [4]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Twilight Frontier [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The journey home

哥谭的雨好像永远不会停。  
阿卡姆骑士蹲在滴水兽上，蜷起膝盖，身体前倾，一只手搭在大腿上，另一只手松松垮垮地垂下去。他一动不动，在夜色中仿佛与雕像融为一体。  
这并非他第一次像这样俯瞰这座城。  
“想家了？”丧钟悄悄出现在骑士身后，上下打量着年轻人的背影，他无意激起对方愤怒的情绪，却也并不想显得过于亲密。于是他选择了一个玩笑。  
“……那不是我的家。从来不是。”丧钟看着年轻人慢慢站起身，宽阔的肩膀和腰部有力而不失柔和的线条逐渐被月光勾勒出来，隔着一层浅浅的雨雾。  
好一尊完美的雕塑。他嗤笑一声，不知是对自己还是对对方。  
“走了。”阿卡姆骑士与他擦肩而过，变声器中传来的声音冰冷而模糊，让人揣摩不透——所有人都认为这是他惯常的风格，但谁知道呢。丧钟将冷笑藏在面具后边，看着年轻人的背影，跟了上去。  
丧钟能从阿卡姆骑士的每一句话中辨别出他的情绪。变声器虽然改变了他的声音，却藏不住他的情感，他话语中蕴蓄着的愤怒或委屈，即使他想掩藏，即使其他人听起来无异，但在丧钟面前却一览无遗。事实上，丧钟从未觉得自己在这一方面很老练，然而一旦当事情关乎阿卡姆骑士，这一招却该死的直接突破了满级。也许是因为这骑士归根到底还是个毛头小子。斯雷德想。在这种时候，他总觉得那孩子并不是什么阿卡姆骑士，而是“他自己”——一个原本就归属于他的名字。  
孩子——他刚才大概又用了“孩子”这个词？  
斯雷德停顿了一秒钟，听着通讯器里传来滋滋的电流声。  
——他叫什么名字来着？

“杰森·托德。”  
那是他第一次在地狱般的阿卡姆监狱里说出自己的名字。  
然后，迎来又一次死亡。  
一场炮制的，能同时磨灭蝙蝠侠与罗宾的希望的，死亡。  
而重生后的男孩有了新的名字与身份。  
“阿卡姆骑士。”

杰森猜想自己做了一个梦。  
一个关于英雄的梦。  
因为这一切显然都太不真实。  
在哥谭，谁都知道蝙蝠侠，谁都有可能见到蝙蝠侠，但又有谁会在自己家中“偶遇”这位黑暗骑士呢？  
杰森费力地眨了眨眼睛，想看清四周的状况，却只有漆黑一片。  
他深吸几口气，努力让自己的眼睛适应黑暗的环境。  
但，没有。  
什么也没有。  
他什么也没有看见。  
“我欠你的。”一个声音蓦地响起。  
杰森一个哆嗦几乎跳起来，然后他看到来者——现在他看清了，他正在自己的房间里，怒气一瞬间窜上来，他不过是顺手帮了个小忙，谁知道怎么就从此甩不掉这个让他牵进抢劫案而被捕的家伙！  
“该死的，你就不能滚远点吗？！”他吼道，仿佛用尽了全身力气。  
“安静。”对方的声音几乎低沉得将他压垮，“趁你的话还没让我改变主意。”  
他闭了嘴，但并非出于畏惧。  
“这是一晚上的试用期。”他稳稳地接过男人抛来的盒子。“让我们看看你能不能做些比偷东西更酷的事情。”  
如果他知道自己打开盒子之后的命运，如果他知道自己穿上那身制服之后的命运，他宁愿自己被永远束缚在哥谭街头的泥尘里。  
没有人能从那哥谭底层的泥泞中爬出来，即使有幸运儿一时间做到了，最终依然会被拖回去。  
——没有人能够逃离哥谭的重力。  
也许他早该认清现实。

*****************  
丧钟在窗口架好狙击枪。  
阿卡姆骑士正在底下的空地上与一帮人搏击，他动作干净利落，出手毫不留情，虽然算不上老练但足够稳准有力。  
很难想象这位神秘的骑士甚至不到二十岁。  
斯雷德记得与这个孩子的初遇——那份果决与勇敢，使男孩足够显现出他同龄人远远无法匹敌的成熟与才干。那时候他这么想。  
而如今，他思考自己是否看错了一部分——关于“成熟”，关于“果决”。  
他能看得出来，比起初遇的时候，男孩的身体舒展开了，渐渐有了棱角，他长大了，强壮了，但他的心理一如他身体的轮廓，直白，并且依然年轻。  
说到底——斯雷德眯起眼睛，让准星对准阿卡姆骑士——即便是到现在，他终究不过是个孩子。  
丧钟迅速扣动扳机，一个欲从背后突袭阿卡姆骑士的小兵鲜血四溅。

世界上总有一些事情难以预料。  
令男孩未曾想到的是，黑暗骑士突然造访，将那套罗宾制服交予他。他原本以为在“举手之劳”过后，他们不再会有任何交集。  
那黑暗中的影子给了他希望，带他逃离罪恶，将他拖出社会底层的泥潭；而也正是那黑暗中的影子，留他在地狱般的阿卡姆绝望崩溃，徘徊独往。  
他曾想过要挣脱，要逃离。所以他等待着，挣扎着，想要从那地方冲出去——而他做到了，但最终又回到那个地方。  
“你应该学会害怕。”他听到一个声音说。

杰森很勇敢，但这并不代表他不会畏惧。  
只是他从来没有如此直接，如此正面地面对过自己的恐惧。  
他认为自己依然在梦里。  
——世界上最恐怖的噩梦。  
“你不是最优秀的罗宾，杰森。”蝙蝠侠的声音从他的头顶传来，“——永远不是，也永远不会是。”他一拳砸下来，杰森用手臂格挡，趔趄着后退。  
阿卡姆骑士的盔甲提醒着他自己如今的身份，他恍然间明白过来，握紧了拳头照着对方挥了过去，却被对方轻易躲开，与此同时疼痛从腿上袭来，他反应一秒正欲用手支撑，蝙蝠镖先一步擦着他的脸飞过——他没有戴头盔。他苍白的面孔上终于有了一丝温度——空气中，血腥味一点一点弥散开来。  
蝙蝠侠没有给他更多的反应机会，他的攻击或多或少都留有他导师的影子，而他的导师即便是在平时的训练中也从不手软。  
“现在你这混蛋和当初我从街角小巷捡来的那个只会哭叫的小废物根本没什么不同。”  
有风声灌进他的耳朵，话语却依旧清晰。  
“不！我不是废物！！”他听到自己愤怒的咆哮，他支撑起身体，重新站起来，一如很久以前，一个男孩挣扎着，想要逃离哥谭街头的泥沼。

*****************  
阿卡姆骑士的盔甲之下藏有很多伤。  
斯雷德清楚地知道这一点，因为他自己也是一样。  
他们从来都不顾忌这些伤口，因为即使留下疮疤，也依然会有新的血口覆于原来的伤痕之上。  
无论他们是否年轻。  
但是当斯雷德第一次看到那孩子的身体时，他还是险些没能控制住自己震惊的表情。  
他分辨得出来，哪些是钝器所致，哪些是刮伤，仿佛世界上任何一种武器造成的伤口，都在男孩的身上留下过痕迹。  
然后他的视线转移到男孩脸上。  
烙印。  
盘踞他半边的脸颊。  
斯雷德永远都不会忘记男孩的模样，那双蓝眼睛，无论何时都隐藏着倔强。  
“叫出来。”他感受到男孩的手指深深陷进他的背部，急促的喘息喷在他的耳畔，所有的欲望都被无限地放大。  
他将这话又重复了一遍，紧接着他的肩膀便被重重地咬住——他能感受到那具年轻的身体在他怀里颤抖，仿佛下一秒就会体力透支，但仍然固执地坚持着。  
自始至终男孩都没说一句话，他沉重地呼吸，微微张着嘴，泪水在眼眶里打转，但硬是一声也不吭，连呻吟声都被他压抑着，只泄露出一点点尾音。  
——这孩子比他想象中的还要倔得多。  
斯雷德叹了口气，侧过头去，在男孩汗津津的脸上落下一个简单的亲吻。

男孩有些茫然。  
太多的事情与他所熟知的相背离，太多的道理与他所认知的相抵触。  
而此刻的他被禁锢，被封锁。  
他等待一个人，却仿佛永远等不到。  
那个人弄丢了他，而他不知道对方是不是在找他。  
他在这里能做些什么呢？他问自己。  
“抗争。”他听到一个声音，“那是你最擅长的事情，不是吗？”

“我从来没有想过成为罗宾！是你——是你给了我机会，给了我最初的希望，最后又将我抛下！”他咆哮道。  
杰森看着面前的男人，熟悉，却又多了些什么东西。他们太久没有见面，以至于他早已忘记他们究竟分别了多久。  
他猜想自己仍然被噩梦纠缠，而此刻他突然不希望自己那么快就醒来。  
在他终于见到这个他曾日日夜夜盼望着的男人，并将他当做自己活下去的希望的时候——那时候蝙蝠侠本来应该出现，但他最终只出现在了他的幻想里。  
杰森没有等到任何人。  
“如果那时候没有你——如果那时候我没有帮你，如果那天晚上你没有突然出现——也许我会死在犯罪巷，或者是流浪一辈子，但无论如何也比现在强！”他听到自己的声音，远不如原本想象的平静。  
“我原本只是个普通人，布鲁斯。原本我们没有相互亏欠。——原本我们没有交集。”他的声音抖得厉害，蝙蝠侠一定发现了。  
他会嘲笑他懦弱吗？  
“我以为你需要一个儿子，可你要的只是一个助手。我花了那么多时间适应你配合你，尽自己最大的努力靠近你的影子。我试图往好的方面想，去抛弃那些消极的念头，并且努力成为你想要成为的那个人。”他的手握成拳头，指甲深深嵌进手心，仿佛有血液要喷涌出来。  
“我一直等待着你能在某天给予我更好的东西，可是没有。”他的声音沉下来，被失望压垮。  
“你从来没有真正了解过我，也从没有试图了解过真正的我。”他喉咙干涩，嗓音嘶哑，“是不是，布鲁斯？”

*****************  
“阿卡姆骑士！”通讯器中传来的声音将杰森从短暂的愣神中拉了回来。  
“丧钟。”他迅速找回了自己惯有的语调，尽量显得镇定而平静，“完事后我会联系你。”  
他没等对方给出回应就首先掐断了通讯。

很久以前，有个男孩走丢了。  
他被丢进陌生而冰冷的黑暗，等待着，挣扎着，叫喊着，坚持着。  
他身体里的每一个细胞都在呼喊。  
他想回家。他想要一个拥抱。  
然后他做了一个梦，在梦里，他成为了罗宾。  
一个足够优秀的罗宾。  
最后的最后，他回家了。

杰森熟练地突破了防御系统，来到蝙蝠洞内。  
他可以轻而易举地拿走他想要的资料，然后离开。  
在此之前，也许他还有那么些时间可以再看看这个地方——  
直到他瞥到一件他再熟悉不过的东西。  
“该死。”他不真该在这个地方多待哪怕一秒钟。  
罗宾制服。  
阿卡姆骑士的头盔映在玻璃柜里的罗宾制服之上，那看上去有一点点可笑。  
杰森扣开头盔，在玻璃上看到自己的脸。  
他犹豫着伸出手，贴上冰凉的玻璃表面。  
——他知道自己再也触碰不到那身制服。  
“你这么做有什么意义……”他喃喃自语，“我已经死了。”  
“你的罗宾，早已经……”回忆像潮水般涌来，又像一块块碎片，每一片都刺进他的皮肉，让他记起那些疼痛，但又唤醒一些在心底埋得更深的记忆——那些他视为美好的，最为珍贵的回忆，也终于跟着疼痛一起破土而出。他低下头，想要摆脱这些该死的束缚，然而——  
“这是……？！”  
杰森愣住了。他缓缓蹲下身，单膝跪地，盯着那张倚靠在玻璃柜前的照片。  
他盯着那张照片，许久，最终将它拿了过来。  
蝙蝠侠和罗宾。  
导师与学生。  
父亲和儿子。  
当他如此定义自己与布鲁斯之间的关系时，布鲁斯又是如何定位他的呢？  
他不知道。  
从来都不知道。  
杰森已经不记得这张照片是什么时候照的了。也许是他的生日，也许是布鲁斯的生日，也许是在某一次完美的合作之后。  
但这又有什么关系呢？  
他们再也回不去了。  
他们再也不会像照片中笑得那么开心了。  
说真的，他在当罗宾的时候都没怎么看见蝙蝠侠笑过，而这个被永久定格下来的瞬间，除了永恒之外，大概再也不会有第二次。  
该死的。他暗自骂了一句。  
这一切都还有什么意义呢？  
旧制服，老照片，所有的一切都保存的那么完好，仿佛在等待着什么人有朝一日能够归来。他认为这样就可以替代一个死去的罗宾？  
杰森听到火焰灼烧心脏的声音，他被无数的呐喊声包围，充斥着痛苦与黑暗，混杂着风声的呼啸和淅沥的雨点，一道口子被生生地撕裂，他掉进去，再也没有出来。  
就像没有人能够逃离哥谭的重力。  
他咬着牙，整个身体都在颤抖，那照片被他捏在手上，仿佛下一秒就会裂成碎片。  
他举起手中的照片，对准那可恨的玻璃柜——  
他想砸开那该死的东西，看着玻璃变成自己脚下的碎片，再也映不出完整的人形；他想拽出那该死的罗宾制服，把它扯得破烂不堪直到再也无法拼凑成一块完整的布料；最后，他会把这张该死的照片撕掉，让它和这些该死的东西一样都无法再复原成最初的模样——就像他一样。  
而他只需要一秒——  
杰森的拳头发着抖，高举着，胸口剧烈起伏。  
回忆依然在不断地侵蚀他，将他的勇气一点点击垮。他从未如此清晰地意识到，在那炼狱般的日子里，他想要的东西，他一直追寻着的，期待着的，爱着的人与希望，其实从来都没有被他遗忘过，放弃过。  
他望着那身制服，远在天边却又近在咫尺，玻璃映出他的影子，阿卡姆骑士的盔甲之下，依然是罗宾稚嫩的模样。  
有一段回忆始终埋藏在他的心底，有一套制服始终摆在蝙蝠洞深处，他原本轻而易举就能到达的位置，现在只为看一眼便需历尽艰辛。那是他的导师，他的父亲，亲手交给他的东西。事实上，他们谁都不曾忘记彼此，只是一次又一次地争吵，一次又一次地探寻，一次又一次地错过。  
直到最后，有人归来，有人离去。  
拳头一直举着，却迟迟没有落下。  
杰森咬住嘴唇，垂下手臂，将照片小心翼翼地靠回原处，然后他重新直起身子，看到玻璃柜上映出戴着多米诺面具的自己。  
“没人能逃出去。”他对着那双蓝眼睛说，“没有人。”  
他知道自己已经在这里耗费了太多的时间。  
这几乎要超出他原本的计划，但是所幸没有。  
杰森接通通讯。  
“丧钟，任务完成。”  
他踏着摩托车，将一缕烟尘和蝙蝠洞抛在身后。  
他再也没有回头。

*****************  
蝙蝠洞。  
“有人来过。”蝙蝠侠摘下头罩，拉开椅子，弓着腰在键盘上开始敲敲打打，约莫一分钟后，他抬头看了眼显示屏。  
“中途有一段时间监控被关掉了，没有记录。”他转过头，“阿尔弗雷德。”  
“没有任何物品失窃，布鲁斯老爷。”老管家的声音依旧如往常一般平静。  
布鲁斯似乎犹豫了几秒，但还是走到保存着第二任罗宾制服的玻璃柜前，他缓缓蹲下身，单膝跪地，盯着那张倚靠在玻璃柜前的照片，沉默，并观察着。  
“他回来了。”布鲁斯小心翼翼地拿起那张照片，手掌轻轻覆上照片里那个笑得灿烂的男孩，拢下一小片阴影。  
那是他的罗宾。  
——至少，曾经是。  
“我很抱歉地说，布鲁斯老爷，现在还没有。”阿尔弗雷德静静地看着他。那个被他隐去名字的男孩笑着闯进他的脑海，永远那么年轻，活泼并且富有朝气。  
“但他会的。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，将照片放回原处。  
他直起身，微微低下头凝视玻璃柜里的制服，就像以前无数个雨夜，他站在楼顶，低下头，看着他的罗宾。  
“我知道。”他补充了一句，语气温和却不失力量。  
“他会的。”


End file.
